Steel Hunters Leaders
Stats on the Two Leaders 2 Cyborg Brothers (both lvl 6 Manhunter Red Type Cyborgs) Commander Beck Kline and Darian Kline (stats of these two are identical) Species: Combat Borg, Highly Customized Manhunter Alignment: Unprincipled and Anarchist . . . . . Class: Combat BorgLevel 6 IQ: 14 . . . . . . . . PP: 22 (+4). . . . . . . MDC: 280 Body, 90 Head ME: 18 (+2) . . . PE: 21 (+3). . . . . . . Armor: 420 Body, 40 Head MA: 15. . . . . . . . PB: 15. . . . . . . . . . . PPE: 3 PS: 30 (1d6) . . Spd: 100 (70mph). . ISP: 0 Save Bonuses: +1 vs HF, +1 vs psionics, +2 vs possession, +3 vs magic, +1 vs magic illusions/mind control General Combat Bonuses: +4 initiative, +8 parry, +9 dodge, +5 pull/roll Ranged Combat Stats: 6attk/mel, +2 to strike, or +1 strike with Heavy Energy/Railgun Weapons Melee Combat stats: 7attk/mel, +4 strike (Knife +2 strike, +3 parry, Hands crit on 18,19,20) Weapons: #TX-500 Borg Rail Gun: 6d6 burst, Range 4000ft, Payload 13, +1 strike #TX-002 Heavy Weapon Shield: 160MDC, fires mini-missiles, volleys of up to 30, payload 30, +1 to parry (from Triax 2 pg106, held with left upper arm) Bionic Weapons #Lower right particle beam forearm blasters: 6d6+6, R:1000ft #Back mini-missile tubes(6): volleys of 3, payload 12 #Right Leg mini-missile tubes(4): volleys of 4, payload 4 #Concealed leg ion rod: 4d6, R:2000ft #Upper left shoulder launchable shoulder spikes, 1 MD per strike, 12/12, R:200ft, -1 strike #Upper right wrist retractable Vibro-Blade(Knife): 1d6+punch(2d6 total) Bionic Features #Bionic lung with gas filter & oxygen storage cell #language translator #loudspeaker #radio receiver & transmitter #Climb cord (concealed) #Clock calendar #Concealed energy clip (2) #Concealed garrote wrist wire #Gyro-compass #Modulating voice synthesizer #Molecular analyzer #Multi-optic eyes, +1 strike with ranged #Psionic electro-magnetic dampers: +1 save vs psionics, +2 vs possession, +1 vs magic illusions and mind control #Universal headjack with amplified hearing and sound filtration system, and ultra ear, +1 parry, +2 dodge, +3 initiative #Finger Camera #Additional hands and arms (2; four total) #Left Tool Hand: A mechanical hand that contains a fingerjack, fingertip screwdrivers with changeable heads, finger pliers, tiny lights built into each fingertip, plus an additional laser cutter finger. there is also a small retractable drill in the middle knuckle. Cost: 24,000 credits. #Bionic Booster Jets & (jump higher-20ft high, 30ft across) Combat Skills Overview: Hand to Hand: Expert: 5attk/mel, +2 strike, +3 parry, +3 dodge, +2 pull/roll, crit on 18,19,20 Heavy armor Penalty -2 strike, parry, dodge, and roll with impact Manhunter: +1initiative, +2 pull punch, +1 save vs HF, +1 attack per melee bionic eyes: +1 strike with ranged, bionic ears: +1 parry, +2 dodge, +3 initiative Skill box: +1attk/mel, +2parry/dodge, +1 pull/roll Skill acrobatics: +2 pull/roll Skill heavy energy: +2 to strike with heavy energy/railgun/missiles Skill energy: +3 to strike with energy rifles Skill Heavy military weapons: +3 to strike with grenade launchers, machine guns, motars, miniguns W.P. Knife: +2 strike, +3 parry Basic O.C.C. Skills: Speak American 98% (see built-in language translator) Language: French (+20%) Basic Electronics/Mechanics(+10%) General Repair/Maintenance (+15%) Radio: Basic (+10%) Pilot tanks & APCs(+5%) Pilot Jet Pack(+10%) Weapon Systems(+5%) Read Sensory Equipment(+10%) Land Navigation (+15%) Climb (+5+15%) W.P. Knife: +2 strike, +3 parry W.P. Energy Rifle: +3 to strike W.P. Heavy Energy Weapons: +2 to strike W.P. Heavy Military Weapons: +3 to strike Hand to Hand: Expert: 5attk/mel, +2 strike, +3 parry, +3 dodge, +2 pull/roll, crit on 18,19,20 O.C.C. Related Skills: Boxing +1attk/mel, +2parry/dodge, +1 pull/roll Acrobatics ()+1PE, +2 pull/roll Intelligence () Lore: Demons & Monsters () Swimming() Field Armorer (40+0+10+5/lvl)  Basic Mechanics (30+5+5/lvl) Secondary Skills: 4 + 1 at level 4 Math: Basic (), and 4 more as of yet to be chosen Back to The Steel Hunters